


The Legend's Second Kinktober! (2020)

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Angst Kink & Whump of the Tobers [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Anal, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Canon Non-Binary Character, Choking, Double Penetration, Double sided dildo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Suspension, Suspension Bondage, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Octane (Apex Legends), Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Join your favourites of the Apex Legends as they get down and dirty for Kinktober!
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Crypto | Park Tae Joon
Series: Angst Kink & Whump of the Tobers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Angry Sex (Caustic x Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding pairings/kinks as I add each chapter, so keep checking back for more! 
> 
> Chapters are not related to one another unless specified.
> 
> I have an outline done, and it will most likely not include Rampart and Horizon, as all of the pairings were chosen before they came out. (I started this so early only to end up being late T^T.)
> 
> PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE TAGS AFTER EACH UPDATE!!!! AND READ THE NOTES BEFOREHAND TO MAKE SURE THERE ISNT ANYTHING THAT MIGHT POSSIBLY TRIGGER YOU AND AVOID ANYTHING THAT MIGHT!!!!
> 
> This year is ending on a bittersweet note for me. I ended several relationships that weren't healthy for me, and there are people that I miss dearly but understand that I need to watch out for myself. It's not ok to stay in a relationship where I'm being lied to and manipulated, no matter how much I might care for the person.
> 
> However I have a collection of very close friends that have been guiding me towards happiness by being so fucking supportive and I love them all to death.
> 
> I also am in a relationship with the most wonderful person I've ever met, so this year didn't end too badly.
> 
> Next year is going to be so full of change!!!
> 
> NOTE: Reader is married to Caustic in this one shot.

You were in the shower when he came home, the sound of a door slamming causing you to jump. You knew who it was, of course, as you had watched the game on the tv in the kitchen.

Alexander had lost in the top three, and quite badly at that. You knew he wasn’t going to be happy about it, especially after Elliott messed up early on in the game, Renee getting eliminated when she tried to bring him a portal, leaving your husband as a squad of one. He’d done well initially, keeping enemies at bay and even eliminating one in his gas when he hunkered down in one of the buildings surrounding Lava Fissure.

It wasn't until the start of round 5 that the ring moved out of Alexander's favour, forcing your husband to abandon the safe house he’d created in order to travel towards trials.

There had been three squads left at this point, the other two fighting back and forth up on the mountain and the field beneath it. Someone went down on the zipline and hit the ground hard, breaking their neck.

Alexander had come into the ring with no cover, the open field leaving him completely exposed to an airstrike. Inside the trials would’ve been the best location for him, though most people knew by this point that the ring never closed in there. And so the solo legend had been caught out in the open area just as one of the final two squads was eliminated.

Your husband had been caught between Octavio and Anita, the scientist downed by a point blank Kraber round that shattered his blue body shield to pass through Alexander's flesh.

You had turned off the tv once Octavio decided to style on his opponent, dropping a grenade beneath the downed legend's face in order to finish him off.

Climbing out of the shower you worried your lower lip with your teeth, trying hard to hide the smile threatening to spread across your face even though you knew Alexander wouldn’t be able to see it.

Wrapping in a towel you moved into the living room, looking around for the scientist. He was nowhere in sight but you knew exactly where to find him. Bad mood or not Alexander was a creature of habit. Almost painfully so.

Moving quietly down the hall you headed towards the makeshift lab Alexander had constructed after the two of you moved in together.

Pushing open the door you could see him working at one of the benches, the air carried a medicinal scent to it as you stepped inside, letting the door close softly behind you.

“Alex?” You asked aloud, the scientist not seeming to hear as he reached for a vial, swirling the blue substance around a little before going to pour it into a beaker, the larger glass holding some sort of transparent fluid.

You walked into the room, pressing yourself right into Alexander’s side, causing him to jump.

“What’s that?” You questioned, leaning forwards for a look only for a hand to push your face away.

“You know better than to lean over the work table,” Alexander grunted, sounding extremely on edge. Almost like he was trying to keep his anger contained.

_ Good, _ you thought inwardly even as you offered the older legend an innocent smile, a soft laugh escaping you as you hopped up to sit on the table. Alexander made an odd noise as he scrambled to grab his papers before they were sat on. You knocked a vial over but you weren’t too worried about it, tilting your head as you both looked at the mess. “Oops.”

“ _ Oops?? _ ” Alexander sputtered, looking rightfully pissed off as he glared at you. “How do you know I’m not working with dangerous variables?” He demanded, only then seeming to realize that you were clad in only a towel.

“Do you make it a habit to not wear your gloves or mask when using 'dangerous' variables?” You questioned innocently, making a show of crossing one leg over the other. “It'd be awfully silly for you to do so.”

Alexander stared at you, a vial still in each hand as he seemed to struggle trying to find his voice.

“What’s going on with you, hm?” You questioned a little sassily, knocking the bottom of the beaker in his hand with your foot.

The scientist fumbled it, losing his grip as it fell to the floor. The second quickly followed as rough hands grabbed onto your hips, Alexander yanking you to the end of the table so you were pressed against him. He leaned over you, forcing you to sit back on your hands in order to get a good look at his face.

You tilted your head with a little grin before letting the towel drop. “Bad game?”

“You spite me.” Alexander growled, seemingly trying to meet your eyes and not look at your now fully exposed body.

Laughing a little you wrapped your legs around his waist, the scientist’s grip on your hips tightening slightly as his control began to visibly slip.

You bit your lower lip as one of the scientists hands relocated to your hair, Alexander pulling your head back as he leaned in to kiss your racing pulse. 

The scientist became a little rougher, biting and sucking his way down to your shoulder where he took a moment to spend a little extra time leaving a mark on your pale skin.

You shivered, legs tightening around his waist, his arousal becoming more apparent against your bare flesh. He ground against you, drawing a little gasp from between your lips. 

“Alex-” you started, the scientist covering your lips with his own to silence you, one hand reaching between you tease your clit, drawing an embarrassing sound from you that made him growl.

There was a crash as he very suddenly cleared off the the rest of the bench, pushing you down onto the cool surface before drawing you into another kiss as a finger slipped into you.

You moaned softly, any attempt at speaking prevented as Alexander slipped his tongue into your mouth.

The scientist was in no way gentle, taking what he wanted from you as a second finger slipped in alongside the first, Alexander curling his fingers just right to catch that spot you were never able to reach yourself.

You shuddered, whining softly when those wonderful fingers slipped out of you, Alexander working to get free of his coat, all but ripping free of it before moving on to his belt.

You helped to undo his jacket, pushing it back and off his shoulders. Thankfully he wasn’t wearing the gear he usually was when in the ring or it would’ve taken a while to get him undressed.

A large hand captured your wrists in a nearly bruising grip, Alexander pinning your hands above your head even as the other cupped your breast, squeezing it firmly as you whimpered. You could feel his hard cock pressing against your opening, the scientist seeming keen on denying you as he lowered his mouth to suck on the sensitive flesh of your neck, his grip on your wrists unrelenting even as you squirmed beneath him.

"A-Alex, _please_ ," you whined needily, pressing your chest up into his calloused hand as he pinched the nipple between his fingers, drawing a sharp gasp from between parted lips. 

"Is this what you want?" Alexander questioned, tone that familiar monotone as he watched you desperately rolling your hips against him in an attempt to get friction. "Or was it something else?"

"Y-You," the words were punctuated by a whine when the tip of Alexander's cock pressed against your leaking clit, the scientist taking sadistic pleasure in how desperate you looked. "Please, Alex, I want y- _you_!"

The veteran legend regarded you in dark amusement, your mouth opening as you tried to voice your frustration, Alexander taking this exact moment to slam his hips forwards. You arched up against him with a cry as he forced you open, balls slapping against your skin as he moaned. It felt _so_ good, the stretch possessing that delicious burn you loved, your husband wasting no time in setting a rough, hard pace.

You moaned as he stole another kiss, teeth catching your lower lip even as he pulled away, your toes curling with pleasure as the familiar warmth in your gut spread through your body. It was perfect, Alexander taking out his pent up anger on your willing body, the scientist grunting softly in pleasure when you tightened up around him.

"I-I'm gonna-" a gasp cut you off when Alexander thrust into you as deeply as he could, the taller legend grinding _hard_ against that perfect spot. You came without warning, Alexander slowing his pace to drag out your orgasm.

"Cum in me, baby, _please_ _!_ " You pleaded softly beneath him, Alexander shuddering at your words as he chased his own release. It wasn't long before he too was cumming, the man grunting as thick warmth coated your insides.

The scientist released your wrists now in favour of holding your hips as he lay his head against your shoulder, the both of you breathing heavily as you recovered.

"Feel better?" You all but purred, Alexander pulling back to direct you with that intense green gaze that always seemed to make your heart skip a beat. "You assume I'm _finished_ ," he responded, your retort lost on your lips as he gave an experimental roll of his hips.

The veteran legend chuckled softly at the little whine you made at the movement, hands roughly stroking up your sides before those same fingers wrapped lightly around your throat. "Or perhaps it is _you_ that aren't done. Don't worry my love, I'll be taking _good_ care of you."


	2. Hate Sex (Crypto x Wattson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie pays Tae-Joon an unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Natalie tops Tae from the bottom. It's slightly dubious consent because it was never asked, but Tae-Joon was into it so yeah.
> 
> Lowkey wanna make a series of this one lmao.
> 
> Uh enjoy?

Every since being framed as the mole that leaked Loba’s plans to Revenant, Tae-Joon had avoided all contact with the other legends. None of them had so much as given a second thought to Alexander’s accusations, everyone seeming to immediately believe it without giving the hacker so much as a chance to defend himself.

So when there was a sharp knock on his quarters door, Tae-Joon couldn’t help but feel a sense of hope well up in him. Perhaps someone had thought over the last few weeks and decided he was innocent? A part of him really wanted to open the door to an apology, but the cynical side of him reasoned it was probably very much the opposite.

He shouldn’t even answer the door.

Tae-Joon sat in front of his monitors, Hack taken apart on his desk, a tool in hand that he’d been using to upgrade the drone, bouncing a leg.

There was another knock, louder this time.

Without Hack, Tae-Joon couldn’t discreetly figure out who was on the other side, the korean sighing loudly when whoever it was began to bang.

Pushing himself upright, the hacker made his way across the room to the door, putting in the passcode. It slid open, Tae-Joon barely even given a chance to see who the unannounced visitor was before they were pushing past him into the room.

Caught off guard, Tae-Joon turned around, about to tell the intruder off when he came face to face with Natalie Paquette. His anger burned out faster than it had started, a pang of hurt hope rocketing through his heart.

“Natalie?” Tae-Joon asked in surprise.

The young woman was glaring up at him, arms crossed over her chest, teeth cutely worrying her lower lip. She didn’t respond, only moving to hold up a hand when the older legend opened his mouth to ask why she was there. 

Tae-Joon kept quiet, finding it hard to keep eye contact with the scientist, while she seemed to be thinking. Was she second guessing coming here? Did she maybe… want to talk?

“ _ Mianhe, _ Natalie,” Tae-Joon broke the silence, shoving his shaking hands into the pockets of his jacket. He missed her, talking with her, working with her… Everything. How did he even begin to make things right? Especially when she showed up and didn’t even seem to want to talk?

A rough push caught the hacker off guard, causing him to stumble a little.

“Natalie?” Tae-Joon questioned, confusion welling up in him. 

A petite hand connected with the older legend’s cheek, Tae-Joon staring wide eyed at her. Maybe he deserved that, but even then the unfairness of it had a flicker of anger passing through him.

Again, Natalie pushed him. She seemed angry, but the korean could also see the brief hesitation that passed through her stormy blue eyes.

Tae-Joon stood there, uncertain of how to react, if he should at all. He took several big steps back, giving the blonde legend room. He wasn’t expected for her to follow, tiny hands pushing at him.

“What’re y-” the hacker lost balance when his legs hit the edge of his bed, Tae-Joon yelping when the back of his head connected with the wall. He was barely given a chance to recover when Natalie was climbing on top of him, the older legend staring up at her with a dazed, wide-eyed expression.

Opening his mouth to ask what she was doing, Tae-Joon was cut off when she was suddenly kissing him, the hacker becoming increasingly aware of the fact that she was straddling his waist. He shifted uncomfortably even as his pants began to feel a little too tight, lying beneath the shorter legend as kissed him with an aggression Tae-Joon had never seen from her before. It had his cock hardening beneath her weight, the hacker reaching up to push her back.

“Don’t touch me!” Natalie snapped, grabbing his hands and pinning them down onto the bed on either side of his head. Tae-Joon stared up at her, surprise and concern rising up in him. He was bigger, he could easily push her away, talk sense into her… but a part of him didn’t want to.

“I’m s-sorry, Natalie,” Tae-Joon said the words before he even realized it, the young woman scoffing. “Everyone is always sorry.”

Averting his gaze, Tae-Joon tried to keep as still as possible, biting the inside of his cheek. With every little movement she made she was rubbing against his undoubtedly obvious erection.

Natalie didn’t seem surprised or disgusted, she just seemed angry.

“N-Nat, I-”

“Don’t call me that,” Natalie cut him off, voice sharp. “Just  _ tais-toi! _ ”

The younger legend grabbed Tae-Joon’s jacket, yanking it aside before she was grabbing at his shirt, pushing it up as far as she could, exposing his chest and abdomen to her. Before the hacker could even get over his surprise Natalie’s fingers were yanking at his belt, a wanton moan escaping him with rough fingers wrapped around his hard length, pulling him free of his pants and underwear.

_ What the fuck is she doing? _ Tae-Joon wondered inwardly, even as his heart fluttered in excitement.

Natalie stood up then, shirking her pants down before kicking them off, Tae-Joon given almost no time to appreciate the view before her pastel pink panties were following. She was back on him then, hand gripping his length almost painfully as she straddled him.

The hacker hissed softly in pleasure, hands clenched tightly as he tried to keep himself from touching the younger legend. He looked up at her, brown eyes wide, chest rising and falling rapidly even as she guided him to her opening.

“W-wait! Wait, we sh-” Tae-Joon arched his back, moaning when wet warmth wrapped snuggly around his cock, Natalie taking the entirety of his length without so much as a warning.

The older legend’s mind raced, what about prep? What if he hurt her? It wasn’t until Natalie’s hips were flush with his groin that he realized the wetness all but dripping out of her. Had she prepped herself before coming to see him? The thought was tantalizing, images of the blonde legend fingering herself open flashing across Tae-Joon’s inner eye.

“ _ Ssibal! _ ” Tae-Joon quivered beneath Natalie, the scientist glaring at him even as her hands came to rest on his chest, nails digging into his skin as she lifted her hips before dropping back down on him.

The hacker squirmed a little, hips bucking upwards, Natalie grunting softly at the suddenness of it, her inner walls clenching down on him hard.

“Oh god, fuck, N-Nat-” Tae-Joon choked on a sound of pleasure when the younger legend ground down over him  _ hard _ , a soft little gasp escaping her lips at the sensation, the noise going straight down to the hacker’s aching cock.

Natalie was moving over him now, setting a pace even as the fingers of both hands wrapped around his throat.

“I ha-ah~” the blonde legend moaned softly, eyes shutting as she angled her hips to take him in deeper, Tae-Joon squirming beneath her. “I h-hate you,” Natalie finally managed to get the words out, the korean shuddering. The words stung, but the hacker wasn’t given time to dwell on them, the grip on his neck tightening. It made breathing a little harder, but it wasn’t substantial enough to be much else than an angry, dominating act. 

Tae-Joon was ashamed that it turned him on even more, the hacker’s control slipping as his hands gripped the blonde legend’s waist, half synthetic palms running up her sides to her breasts. He gripped them firmly, wanting nothing more than to put his mouth on them, Tae-Joon watching as Natalie threw her head back with a cry, ecstasy written across her face.

“Ssibal,” Tae-Joon ground out, hips jerking upwards when the gorgeous young woman’s hips met his own, her grip on his throat tightening slightly as she came.

The hacker moaned at the way that perfect, tight cunt clenched down on him, Tae-Joon slipping towards his own orgasm even as he tried to push at her shoulders.

“I-I’m gonna,” Tae-Joon squirmed, feeling a little desperate. “N-no condom,  _ mm  _ c-close.”

Natalie looked down at him, rocking her hips rhythmically to grind down on his throbbing dick.

Tae-Joon was cumming before he could stop it, hands gripping the scientist’s slim waist, back arching slightly as he filled her, moaning.

A few moments passed, Tae-Joon trembling a little as he loosened his grip, staring up into those beautiful blue eyes that held an angry flame.

Natalie stood up, Tae-Joon’s cock twitching a little as he was given a good view of his cum leaking out of her pussy, the younger legend climbing out of the bed. Her back was to him as she pulled her panties back on, seemingly uncaring of fact they would undoubtedly get stained. 

“N-Natalie,” the hacker pushed himself up into a sitting position, the younger legend ignoring him as she pulled her pants on. “Hey, Nat, talk to me, please.”

Tae-Joon couldn’t help the desperation from coating his words as he leaned forwards to grab her hand, Natalie looking down at him with a glare. 

“What was that? Wh-”

Natalie pulled her hand away. “I didn’t come here to talk to you, Crypto.” She answered, turning around to leave the way she had come, leaving the half-naked hacker behind. His mind was reeling, trying to understand what had happened. Part of him was appalled by the fact that he’d let Natalie do that when she was so clearly angry with him, but a deeper, darker part of Tae-Joon hoped it wasn’t the last time.


	3. Suspension Bondage (AMAB!Bloodhound x Octane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part for the kinktober series. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> NOTE:
> 
> Bloodhound is nonbinary, cock/dick/ass is used to describe their bits so if that is offensive please do not read it.

Bloodhound wasn’t sure exactly _why_ they had agreed to this, butterflies flitting around in their belly. They didn’t like not being able to touch the ground, an uneasy feeling resting in the pit of their stomach. The tracker’s wrists were bound behind their back, red rope crossing over their chest, ankles tied to their wrists. The colourful rope criss crossed over their body, holding the legend so they were hanging above the floor. Their face was closest to the ground, their body angled in such a way that their bottom half was up, while their upper side was downwards, though not close enough for them to hit their head.

“Red looks good on you _hermoso_ ,” Octavio walked around the bound legend, Bloodhound trying their best to track his movements from the awkward angle. “I gotta say I’m digging it big time.”

Twisting a little in their bindings, Bloodhound let out a frustrated huff when they found that the knots only tightened with their brief struggle.

Octavio stopped directly in front of the hunter, Bloodhound staring down at the daredevil’s prosthetic feet, their belly doing a little flip when their lover gave them a teasing push that caused the bound legend to swing a little in the air.

"Such a good puppy, being so patient," the adrenaline junkie crouched down so they could make eye contact with the older legend. "And look at this, you're already so hard for me!"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Bloodhound squirmed a little in their bindings when Octavio's lithe fingers wrapped around their throbbing erection. It felt so good, the tracker attempting to thrust into the hand slowly stroking them. A desperate sound bubbled up in Bloodhound when those talented fingers pulled away from their dick, Octavio tsking softly. 

The only sound in the room was that of Octavio's steel prosthetics clicking against the floor as he moved out of the older legend's line of sight, Bloodhound struggling a little before allowing their body to go slack again. The more they squirmed, the more they precariously swang in the air. They wanted so desperately to call for their lover, to ask that Octavio _please_ touch them, but they knew that the green haired man would only tease them even more if they slipped up and spoke without being directed to.

"You're always so eager, aren't you Hound?" Octavio's voice came from directly behind Bloodhound, the tracker attempting to look over their shoulder. "Ah, ah," a yelp escaped the older legend when a harsh smack was delivered to their ass. "You should know better than that," the smug bastard all but _purred_.

Bloodhound clenched their teeth to keep from retorting, the legend well aware of the fact that their partner would love nothing more than to torment them should they so much as hint at the fact that they were desperate for touch.

" _Buen cachorro,_ " Octavio hummed, calloused hands trailing down Bloodhound's sides to firmly grope their ass. 

Jerking a little at the sudden roughness, Bloodhound couldn't hold back the soft whine that escaped them, Octavio snickering as he pushed his thumbs into the older legend without so much as a warning.

"O-Octavio," Bloodhound groaned softly when the runner pulled his thumbs apart and spat into them. " _T-Takk!_ "

Octavio laughed as he pulled away, the tracker growling in frustration. Their cock was aching, just begging to be touched, and their ass felt so empty... _"T-Tavi..."_

"What do you need, Hound?" Octavio questioned, Bloodhound quivering a little in their bounds as they attempted to focus on something other than their need. "You... I need _you_. Please."

Bloodhound shut their eyes, a shameless moan escaping their lips when the younger legend laughed and pressed up against them. They could feel the outline of Octavio's hard on as he ground against their needy opening, the sensation making them shiver a little in excited anticipation.

"Tavi, I've been _góður..._ " The seasoned legend pleaded softly, slipping into their native tongue.

"I suppose you _have_ been behaving lately," Octavio answered, voice strained with his own obvious impatience. "Maybe you do deserve a little treat."

Bloodhound nearly cried with relief when they felt the tip of their lover's arousal push into them, the hunter willing their body to relax as Octavio rocked into them. It felt so good, the man's hard dick spreading them open so perfectly.

" _Ja_ ," Bloodhound hissed the word out when Octavio's pelvis was finally flush with their ass, the hunter moaning softly when the daredevil gave a sharp experimental thrust. 

"Gods how are you always so tight?" Octavio grunted softly as he gave another sharp jerk of his hips to get Bloodhound to clench down again. "Fuuuuck, Hound, you feel so good."

Bloodhound could only whimper in response as Octavio set his usual pace: fast, hard thrusts that had the hunter slightly bouncing in the air as the adrenaline junkie used the ropes as a handhold. It kept Bloodhound in place for the most part, their toes curling at the way Octavio's dick rammed against their prostate. The pleasure of being taken so roughly coupled with the fact that they were suspended in the air was enough to remind the tracker why they let Octavio talk them into this: because the flicker of fear at the unpredictability was akin to the shocks of pleasure racing up their spine. It felt amazing to give up control, to ride the edge between fear and arousal so closely that it was hard to tell them apart.

Being at Octavio's mercy was so tantalizing, Bloodhound didn't try to hide the whimpers, moans and soft curses slipping out between their lips. They wanted their partner to know just how good it all felt.

"Please, Tavi, _erfiðara!_ " The plea had barely left the older legend's lips before Octavio was obeying, speeding up his movements.

Bloodhound moaned softly as they desperately chased their release through Octavio, the adrenaline junkie mumbling about how 'beautiful' hound was and how good they felt around his dick. It wasn't long before Bloodhound was cumming, the hunter trembling a little as that spring coiling tightly in their abdomen finally broke, hot cum painting the floor beneath them. Even then Octavio was still fucking them through their orgasm, the older legend moaning softly, squirming a little when the sensation began to feel a little too much.

"Fuck, _mi amor_ ," Octavio grunted softly as he chased his own orgasm, "gods you sound so good."

"T-Tavi," Bloodhound bit their lower lip, fingers clenching tightly on what rope they could reach when Octavio finally thrust back into them a final time, grinding against that perfect spot deep inside before slipping over the edge. The tracker shook in their bindings, gasping softly as hot warmth filled them, a soft whine spilling from their lips when Octavio gave an experimental roll of his hips. "You're not done yet, _perrito,_ " the daredevil whispered, lazily thrusting.

Several moments passed, Bloodhound trying their hardest to stay still even as their body seemed to have a mind of it's own, squirming and bucking in the ropes.

Octavio stopped moving, ignoring the blatant cry of frustration from his lover. "Are you ok, Hound?" He questioned, sounding a little concerned. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I swear to the gods if you stop I will take more than just your legs!" Bloodhound growled in response, belly flip flopping a little when Octavio gave a warning push, "please... I am fine, don't stop p-please."

Bloodhound fought to keep from complaining even as Octavio still didn't move, their foggy mind struggling to dredge up the word they were looking for: _Prowler!_

"Prowler, green, I am fine, please don't stop," the hunter whined softly, begging Octavio with their voice. " _Verde!_ "

The tracker almost cried with relief when Octavio started moving again, Bloodhound relaxing into the ropes, head hanging slightly as they were fucked without consideration. They loved it when Octavio would really get going, their mutual trust allowing the daredevil to do as he pleased with the knowledge that the older legend would speak up if they wanted to stop. Bloodhound was also able to trust their partner to listen to them should they feel the need to stop.

"I hope you've got endurance tonight," Octavio's voice pulled the other legend from their thoughts, "because I've got energy to go for hours."

Bloodhound shuddered at the thought, a small part of them niggling that it was going to be hard to walk the next morning, but the idea in itself was enough to make them plead for more. And the daredevil was happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo & comment if you enjoyed :))
> 
> I'm a bit of a comment whore, I feel really encouraged when people talk about what they like.


	4. DSD (Fuse/Mirage/Crypto)

Walter ‘Fuse’ Fitzroy couldn’t help a pretty face, much less  _ two _ pretty faces. Elliott and Tae Joon were both attractive in their own way, the explosives expert counting his lucky stars as he regarded the two before him.

Tae Joon and Elliott were kneeling side by side, leather collars snug around their necks, steel muzzles holding their mouths shut. They were quiet, obediently remaining in place like they’d been ordered too, watching the older legend smoke in his seat on the couch.

“You pups look good like this,” Walter hummed, eyes shamelessly wandering their naked bodies.

The hacker huffed in annoyance, Walter grinning a little at the dark haired legend, easily able to see the blush colouring the younger’s cheeks. “Have somethin’ to say?” The salvonian questioned, head tilting when Tae Joon only gave him a little glare. “Didn’t think so.”

Walter pushed himself to his feet, making his way over to his partners, running a hand through each man’s hair as he stepped between them. Elliott tried to follow his movements, the older man tightening his grip on the younger’s brown curls. “Eyes front, pup.”

A soft whine escaped the trickster, the older legend chuckling softly. “Don’t worry, I’ve got some fun planned for us.”

Giving a last little tug to Elliott’s hair, Walter let go of him as he came to crouch directly behind Tae Joon. He reached around the hacker, running a hand up that toned chest, the explosives expert chuckling at the way the younger legend’s breathing seemed to quicken at his touch.

“Someone’s excited,” Walter murmured as he took a light grip on the korean’s jaw, pulling him back against his own body his free hand wrapped around the hacker’s hard dick. 

Tae Joon moaned softly, thrusting his hips a little as his lover slowly jerked him off.

Elliott whined in complaint, obviously wanting to get some attention for himself, Walter laughing a little at the way the engineer’s hips jerked in frustration. A little yelp escaped him when the older legend leaned over to deliver a sharp smack to his ass, Tae Joon huffing in frustration when the hand left his aching hard on to do so.

“Didn’t say ya could move, did I pup?” Walter questioned, ignoring the way Tae Joon squirmed a little from where the older man was pressed up against his back. “Keep that up and ya just might not get a turn.”

The curly haired legend slumped a little, pouting a little as he watched his partners.

Walter turned his attention back onto the dark haired hacker, giving him a few more good strokes before standing up and moving away from him.

The oldest of the three smirked a little at the way both his younger partner’s heads turned with his movements, eyes tracking him as he moved across the room to pick up the double sided dildo he’d gotten for this exact occasion. It wasn’t every day that  _ both _ of his lovers wanted to bottom, hell, Elliott was  _ always _ wanting to but having Tae Joon on board as well wasn’t common, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Moving back across the room, Walter got down beside Elliott this time, reaching out to grab the back of the engineer’s collar, manhandling him a little to get him into the position he wanted. Not that it was hard, the younger legend was always pretty malleable. 

“Relax,” Walter ordered as he positioned the younger man so his chest was to the floor, ass in the air.

Pulling the bottle of lube from his pocket, Walter lubed up the toy in his hands before pressing it to Elliott’s opening. It was always nice to watch the bearded man’s face, the older legend humming in approval as he slowly pushed it into the engineer, thrusting it lightly until it was about halfway in.

“Good boy,” Walter murmured, “don’t move.”

Elliott whined but remained as he was as the explosives expert moved for Tae Joon. The hacker’s eyes were wide as he attempted to pull away, Walter easily grabbing a hold of his collar. “Ah, ah, ah,” the salvonian grinned, dragging the younger man towards Elliott. 

Tae Joon was making so much noise, Walter took a moment just to enjoy watching the korean squirm. With his hands bound behind his back and the fact he was already on his knees it wasn’t hard for the bigger man to hold him in place.

“You always have to do this dontcha?” Walter questioned, tsking softly. “You always whinge, whinge, whinge, with you.”

The hacker growled softly, not able to do much else with the muzzle holding his mouth shut as his older partner dragged him closer to Elliott.

“Shoulda done ya first, mate,” Walter grumbled as he pushed Tae Joon’s face into the floor, grabbing his hip to pull them back. “Hold still and quit being a sook.”

Walter grabbed the opposite end of the dildo, using his grip on Tae Joon’s hip to pull him close enough to push the tip of the toy into him. The hacker was tense, but not enough that it was difficult to get the dildo all the way in. “Come on, back up a bit,” Walter ordered, the korean obeying until he was ass to ass with Elliott.

Grabbing a length of red rope, Walter bound the two men’s thighs together before releasing Elliott’s hands. The engineer sighed softly in relief as the older man leaned down to make eye contact with Tae Joon. “Since you gotta be trouble we’ll let Elliott set the pace, won’t we young pup?”

Tae Joon looked like he wanted to protest as Walter gave his face a teasing pat before he was moving across the room to his seat again. He’d barely sat down before Elliott was moving, the two younger legend moaning softly. It looked a little awkward at first, but the trickster adapted fairly quickly, and gods was it  _ hot _ .

Undoing his own belt and shirking his pants down his waist a bit, Walter pulled himself free of his pants. His dick was already hard, throbbing in his hand as he stroked himself in time to Elliott’s movements, the holographics specialist more than happy to fuck himself (and in turn Tae Joon) on the toy. 

“Now that’s hot,” Walter mumbled, running his thumb over the tip of cock, swirling the beading pre cum around a little as he did so. 

Sighing softly in pleasure, Walter kept his eyes fixed on the younger men’s faces, watching as they chased their own pleasure. Elliott was on his hands and knees now, head back as he moaned, hips moving jerkily so his cock bounced a little with the every movement. Tae Joon looked like he was enjoying himself, fingers flexing a little as he attempted to move his own hips.

Jerking himself off to the sight before him, Walter watched the way Tae Joon’s gasped when an especially hard thrust struck his prostrate, back arching as a low moan escaped him. A few more movements and he was the first to be pushed over the edge, cum painting the floor beneath him.

Elliott seemed a little frustrated, hot little gasps and whimpers escaping his lips as he attempted to reach his own completion, Tae Joon squirming a little with overstimulation.

Walter groaned softly, dick steadily leaking precum as he watched his lover eagerly fuck themselves on the dildo. It was too much, watching Tae Joon whimper and attempt to pull himself away from Elliott’s movements, the rope binding them together preventing him from doing so. The salvonian got up, clearing the distance between himself and his partners in two big steps. He untied the rope, pulling the younger men apart. Walter was tempted to bury his aching cock into Tae Joon just to watch the hacker writhe from over stimulation, but Elliott’s frustrated whine convinced him otherwise.

“Com’ere pup,” Walter growled, yanking the toy out of the engineer before burying his cock into the wet heat with a moan.

The engineer cried out, fingers digging against the ground as the older legend set up a fast, hard pace. 

“Gods you sound so good,” Walter mumbled, pressing his face into the side of the younger man’s throat.

The room filled with the sound of skin connecting with skin, Walter grunting softly when Elliott suddenly tightened up around him as he came.

“Fuuuck, bloody hell,” the older man thrust as into the engineer a few more times before burying himself as deep as possible.

Elliott whined as he was filled with hot cum, Walter breathing heavily as he lay atop the younger man.

A soft noise nearby had Walter reaching out to grab Tae Joon’s collar and drag the hacker in close, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull his face close to his own. “Who said you were done?”

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was written for someone who used to be a friend of mine. I was tempted to delete it, or rewrite it with another legend instead of reader, but I didn't. Because back when I wrote this it was written from a place of love, and I won't pretend it wasn't.
> 
> If you like my stuff hmu on my tumblr (@ibecamethestorm) or just follow so you can get in on the votings when I write month long series like this one!!!
> 
> Also this first insert wasn't beta'd because I'm embarassed at my inability to write x readers that well. xD
> 
> ***I had to finish with less chapters than planned because it was late and I have way too many other wips. Hopefully 2021 Kinktober will go better. :)***


End file.
